


Sunday Brunch

by Caitiy



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitiy/pseuds/Caitiy
Summary: A Sunday brunch that would not soon be forgotten.





	Sunday Brunch

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.
> 
> This was originally written sometime between 2007-2008 and was posted on Ff.n December 31, 2009. Original author's note as follows:
> 
> A/N: This is another one-shot that was originally posted at The KakaSaku Archives. It's a bit of crack (not a lot but some) that attacked me one day - can't really remember why/how but here it is. :-) Many, many thanks to the 'Super-Secret Beta' who went through the trouble of betaing this after I posted it without the aid of a beta! I knew I would eventually get around to editing and re-posting... just didn't know how long it would take! Happy Reading!

Sunday Brunch

 

It was a peaceful Sunday morning, one he fully intended to take complete advantage of because for the first time in a long time, both of them were home and neither one was scheduled to work.  But before he could act on the plans he had for the day, he needed to get out of the shower (where he had lingered far too long), shave, get dressed, and find his kunoichi.  Kakashi hoped she had already started breakfast, but after the previous evening’s exertions, he wasn’t too certain she had even gotten out of bed yet.  Sakura had been sleeping when he had awoken to answer the call of nature, and though he had been loath to leave her in bed, he had decided he might as well take a shower while he was in the bathroom.  Granted, that had been a while ago, as he had spent longer in the once steaming hot water than he had intended.  Regardless of if she had gotten out of bed or not, the silver-haired man’s plans for the day would change very little. He grinned as he thought about a certain promise of an encore performance of their previous evening’s activities and hastened his pace.

 

Kakashi turned off the tap and grabbed a towel; he was usually only allowed one as she generally used the other three.  Roughly toweling his hair dry, he stepped from the shower, pulling the towel around his waist once most of the moisture in his hair had been taken care of.  Glancing around the bathroom, he found a smaller hand towel-considered to be fair game for him to use so long as they weren’t expecting company –and used it to wipe the steam from the mirror.  After a moment’s examination, he decided that she wouldn’t allow the stubble he had been ignoring for the past day or two back into the bedroom, mask or not.

 

The silver-haired man rummaged around for his shaving kit, and upon finding it, he gingerly tested the blade before lathering his face.  He found that it was as he had suspected: dull.  She had once again used his razor to shave her legs.  It was something he could never understand; she had her own razor, several if he recollected correctly, but for some inexplicable reason, she seemed irresistibly drawn to using his.  Not that he was particularly complaining as he enjoyed the silky smooth feeling of her legs, especially when they were wrapped around his…

 

Abruptly, he stopped his train of thought before he was forced to go looking for the woman who had dulled his razor.  Instead, he resolutely shoved those thoughts aside and pulled a kunai from the small stash of weapons hidden in the bathroom, knowing she disliked it when he used one to shave, but also knowing she would like it less if he didn’t shave at all, and using a dull razor was out of the question.

 

A tantalizing whiff of breakfast slipped under the bathroom door as he was lathering his face, encouraging him to speed up the process as thoughts of omelets for breakfast firmly took root in his mind.  She was making his all-time favorite and he smiled in anticipation.  He figured that she must have enjoyed his ministrations the previous evening as he knew she didn’t often go through the trouble of making him omelets.  Just as he was finishing up a shrill scream shattered the still silence, and he was only just able to not slice his lip with the kunai as he started violently.

 

Without a second thought, he grabbed a handful of kunai from the hidden cache of weapons and hastened out of the bathroom with his Sharingan open and primed, kunai in both hands and ready for anything… except for the sight that greeted him upon his dramatic entrance.  His kunoichi was hastily dressed and pressed flat up against the wall with a look of absolute horror on her face.  Her eyes found his and she pointed at the counter and he saw a slowly cooling omelet.

 

“Kill it, Kakashi! Kill it!!!”  She pointed again frantically at the omelet, or rather at a black blob lazily making its way across the counter.  Further examination informed him that it was a spider, albeit one larger than the usual variety found in Konoha, but still completely harmless, especially to as skilled a kunoichi and medic as Sakura.

 

He would have laughed at the situation, except there was one aspect of it that he didn’t particularly find all that amusing.  Feeling eyes not belonging to his panicked kunoichi on him, he very slowly turned.  Belatedly, he remembered that it wasn’t just Sunday, it was the third Sunday of the month: the Sunday Sakura and some of her friends got together for an informal brunch and gossip session.  This month it was Sakura’s turn to play hostess... Upon turning around he found Ino, TenTen, and a blushing Hinata, all as casually dressed as Sakura.  They were sitting at the kitchen table with their mouths open in total and complete shock, staring at him in his maskless and towel-clad glory, little bits of shaving cream dripping from his face and one of the kunai.

 

With as much dignity as he could muster, he returned his attention to the problem at hand, walked over to the offending arachnid, and unceremoniously squished it.  Once he completed the task for which he had been summoned, he slipped over to the pink-haired woman, thinking of a little bit of payback, and pulled her into an embrace for a quick and dirty kiss, leaving Sakura both surprised at his uncharacteristic public display of affection (or rather more accurately, lust) and more than a little breathless.  The kiss also left no question in any of the kunoichi’s minds as to what his intentions were once they had finished up with their gossip session and he had Sakura to himself.

 

Kakashi turned again before exiting the room to smile cheekily at the still stunned and now blushing women to chirp, “’Morning ladies.”  With a stealthily obtained cooling omelet in hand, he graciously took his leave.

 

Kakashi chuckled to himself at the instant clamor he heard nearly explode from the kitchen as soon as he had disappeared from sight.  He had known that some of Sakura’s friends had questioned her sanity when she had taken up with him, but judging from the delayed reaction of the kunoichi in the kitchen, he figured they were now questioning her about other aspects of their relationship, and perhaps why she may not have thought to mention them before.


End file.
